An Unexpected Love
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Bilbo doesn't just get an unexpected journey he gets an unexpected lover.(For all the Thilbo/Bagginsshield shippers/lovers like me)(THILBO/BAGGINSSHIELD FOREVER!)(Sexual content in the beginning)


Title: An Unexpected Love

Location: Bilbo's House(There all waiting for Thorin to show up)

There was a knock on the door

Gandalf: He's here

Bilbo opened the door and saw the most hot and majestic man he ever seen.

Thorin: Thorin Oakensheld(Bowed)

Bilbo: Bilbo Baggins(Tied his robe)

Thorin walked in

Later that night Bilbo's room

Bilbo was getting ready for bed when Thorin walked in

Bilbo: So you're taking back your home and throne huh?

Thorin: That's right, so you're our burglar huh?(Closed the door)

Bilbo: That's right(Thorin walked up to him)

Thorin: Well you're doing a great job you already stole something

Bilbo: Really what's that?

Thorin: My heart

Thorin grabbed him and kissed him pushing him on the bed he tore both of their clothes off then stuck his dick in him. He kept thrusting harder and harder. Early that morning Bilbo made everyone breakfast then they set off on their adventure Bilbo noticed all the dwarfs tossing money to each other.

Bilbo: What are they doing?

Gandalf: They all took bets whether Thorin would approve of you as our burglar.

Bilbo: What did you say?

Gandalf: My dear lad I never doubted you for a second(Put the bag that was tossed to him into his pocket)

That night in a field(Bofur is making everyone dinner)

Bofur: Can you take some over to Bilbo and Thorin(Poured Dori some soap)

Dori: I would, if they weren't skinny dipping

The Misty Mountains(A stormy night)

Bilbo screamed as he almost fell Kili grabbed him and pulled him into the wall.

Dwalin: Look out(Yelled as a rock came flying)

It crashed into the mountain

Nori: I never seen a storm this bad

Bofur: It's not just a storm look! Giants storm giants!

They were on a giant and it stood up separating them

Fili: Kili grab my hand(Yelled and reached out his hand but it was too late)

Thorin: Hold on(Yelled)

One of the giants crashed into the mountain then fell

Thorin: No Kili Bilbo(Yelled worriedly)

They ran over and saw everyone laying on the mountain

Balin: Where's Bilbo? Where's our Hobbit?

Dwarlin: There(Saw him Bilbo hanging onto the mountain)

Bilbo fell but Dwalin seized his arm

Bofur: Grab my hand!

Thorin climbed down and pushed Bilbo up Thorin almost fell but Bombur seized him and pulled him up.

Bofur: I thought we lost our burglar(Said relivly)

Thorin: If we did I would have been lost too(Hugged Bilbo tightly)

They all went into a cave and went to sleep two hours later Thorin started hearing noises.

Thorin: Wake up, wake up

Everyone fell through everyone landed on a porch except Bilbo who kept falling. They were all seized by goblins.

Bofur: Where's Bilbo(Asked Ori worriedly)

They were all brought to the goblin king

Goblin king: What do we have here?

A goblin: Dwarfs found them on the front porch

Goblin King: What are you doing in these parts? Speak! Very well if they will not talk then we'll make them squawk start with the youngest.

Thorin: Wait

He walked to the front

Goblin King: Well look who it is Thorin Oakensheld son of Thrain. Tell the Pale Orc I found his prize

Where Bilbo is

Bilbo woke up on a rock near water

Bilbo: Ow(Sat up)

He felt his head it was bleeding from landing on the rock. He saw his sword glowing then it stopped he saw a creature standing on the rock he was leaning against Bilbo grabbed his sword, crawled away, and stood up.

Gollum: That's a meaty mouth full(Jumped off the rock)

Bilbo: Back stay back, I don't want any trouble just show me the way out and I'll leave(Swung his sword)

Gollum: Is it lost?

Bilbo: Yes I'm lost and I would like to get unlost as soon as possible

Gollum: A game of riddles first

Bilbo: Fine, but if I win you show me the way out

Gollum: Yes if it loses what then? Well if it loses then we eats it if he loses we eats it whole.

Bilbo: Fair enough

He put away his sword

Gollum: You first

Bilbo: Thirty white horses on a red hill first they champ then they stand still

Gollum thought for a couple minutes then

Gollum: Teeth! Except we only have nine, our turn. Voiceless it cries wingless flaps toothless bites mouthless mutters.

Bilbo: Just a minute

After a few minutes

Bilbo: its wind of course it is

Gollum: Very clever(Coming towards Bilbo)

Bilbo: A box without hinges or keys yet golden treasure inside is hide(Pulled out his sword)

After a while of thinking

Gollum: Eggses, juicy little eggses

Bilbo didn't know where Gollum went

Gollum: We have one for you, all things it devours birds, bees, trees, flowers- answer us

Bilbo: Give me a moment please I gave you a good long while. I don't know this one.

Gollum was behind him

Gollum: Times up

Bilbo: Time the answer is time, actually it wasn't that hard

Gollum: Last question last chance

Bilbo: What do I have in my pocket?

Gollum: That's not fair not fair that's against the rules!(Threw the rock he was holding behind his back)

Gollum: Ask us a different one

Bilbo: You said ask a question well that is my question what do I have in my pocket?

Gollum: It must give us three guesses

Bilbo: Three guesses, guess away

Gollum: Handses

Bilbo: Nope guess again

Gollum: Knife

Bilbo: Nope last guess

Gollum: String or nothing

Bilbo: Two guesses at once wrong both times

Gollum started throwing a fit

Bilbo: I won the game now come on you promised to show me the way out

Gollum: Did we? What does it got in its pocketses?

Bilbo: That's none of your business you lost

Gollum: Lost

Gollum realized something was missing

Gollum: No It's missing we lost it(Splashing the water)

Bilbo: What you lost?

Gollum: Mustn't ask us not it's business no

Then Gollum realized where it was

Gollum: He stole it, he stole it from us

Gollum threw the rock at Bilbo and Bilbo ran while Bilbo was running he tripped and the ring landed on his finger. Gollum couldn't see him anymore and Bilbo realized it Bilbo saw all the dwarfs and Gandalf run through and run out the opening Bilbo ran after them knocking over Gollum.

Gollum: No(Screamed)

Gandalf and the dwarfs stopped when they got to a field

Gandalf: Thirteen, where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?

Gloin: Fili and Kili are in charge of looking after him ask them

Kili: I don't he even landed with us I think he kept falling(Said sadly)

Fili: I'm sorry uncle(Said sadly)

Thorin: He's dead(Whispered sadly)

Bilbo took off his ring and stepped out

Bilbo: No he's not

Kili: Thank goodness you're alive

Fili: What happened to you?

Bilbo: I fell somewhere and was unconscious for a little bit. But I'm okay

Gandalf: Thank goodness(Squeezed Bilbo's shoulder)

Everyone saw Azog and his orcs

Thorin: Out of the frying pan

Gandalf: And into the fire, run

Thorin: Huh?

Gandalf: Run!

Everyone ran onto the cliff and climbed into the trees

Azog: Fear, your father reeked of it Thorin son of Thrain

Gandalf started lighting pinecones on fire then throwing setting the field on fire. The trees started to break they all jumped into the only tree left but even that one slowly started to fall Nori fell but grabbed onto Oin's legs making Oin fall but Oin grabbed onto Gandalf's staff. Thorin charged towards Azog Azog's warg knocked him down hard Thorin screamed in pain as the warg picked him up and bite into him hard.

Balin: No(Yelled worriedly)

The warg threw him on the ground

Dwarlin: Thorin no(Yelled no)

Bilbo stood up and took out his sword an orc held his sword against his throat then raised it but before he could do anything Bilbo jumped on him and killed him. Bilbo quickly stood up and stood in front of Thorin. Azog smiled evilly Bilbo swung his sword.

Azog: Kill the hafling

Everyone from the trees except Gandalf, Oin, and Nori charged at the orcs Bilbo charged at Azog but a warg ran in front of him and sent him flying back. As Azog came towards Bilbo on his warg the butterfly's showed up one caught Oin and Nori as they fell, one grabbed Thorin's dead body, and as one grabbed Bilbo the rest grabbed Gandalf and the rest of the dwarfs. Azog screamed in anger.

Fili: Thorin(Yelled worriedly)

The butterfly's set them down on a cliff then flew off

Gandalf: Thorin Thorin(Said worriedly as he ran over to him)

He kneeled next to him and muttered a spell Thorin slowly opened his eyes.

Thorin: My Halfling(Whispered worriedly)

Gandalf: He's alright, Bilbo's here he's quit safe

Dwalin and Balin helped Thorin up

Thorin: You're okay thank goodness(Said so relivly as he hugged him tightly and cried)

They kissed

Thorin: I thought I lost you forever(Whispered)

Bilbo: I thought I lost you too

Bifur: Look

Bilbo: Is that-?

Thorin: Our home, your home to soon you will be my king and help me rule Erebor(Put his arm around Bilbo)

Ori: Look the ravens are returning to the mountain

Gandalf: That master Ori was a thrustle

Thorin: Well we'll take as a sign, a good omen

Bilbo: Your right I do believe the worse is behind us

In a field

Bilbo: The orcs are not far behind(Ran down the rocks and over to the group)

Gandalf: Did they see you?

Bilbo: No

Gandalf: See, an excellent burglar

Bilbo: and there's something else out there

Gandalf: What form did it take? A bear?

Bilbo: I think so

Gandalf: There is a house nearby owned by a Skinchanger

Thorin: Friend or foe?

Gandalf: Neither, he will help us or he will kill us

Everyone ran towards the house

Bomber: Here he comes

Everyone quickly got inside and shut the doors before the Skinchanger could get in.

Bifur: What do we do now?

Gandalf: We rest here, tomorrow we'll see if he'll help us

In the morning the house(Everyone is eating breakfast but Bilbo is still sleeping)

Bilbo woke up and went over to the table and sat down where the Skinchanger was pouring everyone milk.

Gandalf: Bilbo meet the Skinchanger Beorn

Beorn: So you're running from the orcs

Thorin: Yes

Beorn: The orcs killed my enter family before orcs killed them there was once thousands of Skinchangers.

Bilbo: And how many now?

Beorn: One, I hear your trying to take back your home?

Thorin: What of it?

Beorn: I hate dwarfs their greedy, but orcs I hate more. What do you need?

Beorn gave them all horses and they took off not long after they got to the Mirkwood. Everyone got off the horses.

Gandalf: Let the horses return to their master

The horses except for Gandalf's took off

Gandalf: I must go people I need to talk to things I need to find out. Do not enter that mountain without me.

Gandalf got back on the horse and took off

Thorin: Come on

Everyone entered but Thorin noticed Bilbo wasn't moving

Thorin: Come on babe he'll be fine(Put his arm around him)

They entered too after a while of walking Balin noticed a bridge

Balin: I found a bridge

Ori: A bridge?

Everyone walked over to it

Oin: We could try swimming

Thorin: You heard what Gandalf said dark magic lies upon this forest. We must find another way across.

Nori: Theses vines look strong enough(Grabbed onto some vines)

He was about to go across

Thorin: Wait, we send the lightest first

Bilbo started going across

Bilbo: It's fine I don't see any problems

He fell but grabbed on

Fili: Bilbo?

Bilbo: I'm fine

He crawled back up and continued walking then jumped across. Everyone else started going across and made it over to Bilbo they all continued walking. Out of nowhere the dwarfs started fighting Bilbo climbed up to the top where he could think clearly.

Bilbo: I see the river and the Lonely Mountain, were almost there(Said happily)

Bilbo: Hello?

He started climbing down he fell as a giant spider jumped out he landed in web and a spider wrapped him up. Bilbo stuck his sword through the spider killing it then freeded himself and put on the ring and cut everyone down. As everyone freeded themselves Bilbo took off the ring.

Thorin: Where's Bilbo(Said worriedly)

Bilbo: I'm here(Yelled)

A spider jumped on him he killed it everyone started killing spiders out of nowhere elves showed up. A spider started coming towards Kili.

Kili: Throw me a dagger quick!(Said to the elf behind him)

Tauriel: Think I'm giving you a weapon dwarf your mistaken(Threw a dagger into the spider in front of Kili killing it)

All the spiders were dead

Legoles: Are the spiders dead?

Tauriel: Yes but more will come

The elves took the dwarfs away to Thranduil's castle and locked them in the dungeon. Bilbo put back on the ring, followed them, and snuck into the castle.

In the dungeons

Dori: Were never going to reach the mountain

Bilbo took off his ring and walked over to Thorin's cell

Bilbo: Not stuck in here you're not(Holding up the keys)

Everyone: Bilbo(Said excited and happily)

Bilbo: Shh there are guards near by

He freeded everyone

Thorin: Which way?

Bilbo: This way follow me

They all followed him down to the cellar

Dwalin: Now what?(Whispered)

Bilbo: Get in the barrows(Whispered)

All the dwarfs gave Bilbo and Thorin confused looks

Thorin: Do as he saids(Whispered)

All the dwarfs got in the barrows Bilbo walked up to the lever

Bofur: Now what?(Whispered)

Bilbo: Hold your breath(Whispered)

He pulled the lever and all the barrows rolled down before the trap door closed Bilbo rolled in.

Thorin: Well done babe(Pulled Bilbo into his barrow)

They paddled going down the river but before they could get to the doors the elves closed them.

Thorin: No

The elves were going to kill them but then orcs started attacking Kili got out of his barrow and ran over to the lever but before he could pull it and orc shot him in the leg with an arrow. He cried in pain as he landed on his back.

Thorin: Kili(Whispered worriedly)

Tauriel and Legoles came running and fought the orcs Kili opened the lever and groaned in pain as he jumped back into his barrow. All the dwarfs made it to a rocky field and got out Fili put a bandage on his brothers leg a man pointed an arrow at them. Gloin threw a knife at him but the man grabbed it and threw it in the water.

Bard: I would not do that if I were you

Balin: Good lad is this your boat?

Bard lowered his bow

Bard: Theses barrows came from the elves I'm guessing from the marks that meeting them didn't go well.

Balin: Sir we'll pay you to let us stay in your town and home for one night

Bard: Okay hop in

The next day Laketown( everyone is getting ready to leave for Erebor)

Thorin: I'm sorry Kili you must stay here, heal first

Fili: I'm staying with my brother(Got off)

The boat took off Bofur came running

Bofur: Darn I slept in, why are you two staying?

Kili started gasping in pain

Fili: Kili what's wrong?(Asked worriedly)

They went to Bard's house and knocked on the door Bard opened it.

Bard: why aren't you three in Erebor? What happened?

Bofur: Please Kili's dying said worriedly)

In front of Erebor

Dwalin: I don't see a door anywhere

Bilbo: Up there

Thorin: Keen eyes babe(Put his arm around him)

They all went up the moon revealed the door Thorin used the key and the door opened. Balin and Bilbo walked in.

Balin: Remember my lad if there is a dragon down there don't wake it(Put his hand on Bilbo's shoulder)

As Bilbo went down Balin went back out Bilbo walked into the treasure room and started looking but nothing. Some of the gold fell revealing a dragon Bilbo quickly put on his ring the dragon woke up and stood up.

Smaug: I smell you I feel your air, where are you? Where are you?

Bilbo took off running and hide behind a wall

Smaug: Come now don't be shy step into the light. There's something about you something you're wearing something made out of gold but far more precious.(Walked in front of Bilbo)

Hearing the word precious forced Bilbo to take off the ring

Smaug: There you are thief in the shadows

Bilbo: I have not come to steal from you I just wanted to gaze upon your magnificent to see if the stories were true. I did not believe them.

Smaug: Do you now?

Bilbo: Truly oh Smaug the stupendous

Smaug: Do you think flattery will keep you alive?

Bilbo: No

Smaug: No indeed, who are you and where do you come from?

Bilbo spotted the Arken Stone

Bilbo: I'm from under the hill

Smaug: Your little dwarf friends, where are they hiding?

Bilbo: No dwarfs you got that all wrong

Smaug: I don't think so I knew this day would come when the dwarfs would come crawling back to the mountain.

Outside

Everyone felt a shake

Bifur: What was that?

Balin: That my lads was a dragon

Back inside

Smaug: The king under the mountain is dead I took his throne I ate his people. No blade can pierce me, he sent you in here for the Arken Stone didn't he?

Bilbo: No I don't know what you're talking about

Smaug: Don't bother denying it Oakensheld's quest will fail I will not part with a single toy.

Bilbo saw the mark on Smaug

Bilbo: So it's true the black arrow found its mark(Whispered)

Smaug: What did you say?

Bilbo: I was just saying your reputation proceeds you truly you have no equal on this earth.

Bilbo saw the Arken Stone by his feet Smaug sniffed the air

Smaug: Your Oakensheld's lover I can smell it on you. I'm almost tempted to let you leave but without the stone watch your heart break as he dumps you for not retrieving his precious stone. Watch not having him in your life destroy you but I think not I think our little games ends here. So tell me thief how do you choose to die?

Bilbo quickly put on the ring and ran out without grabbing the stone Smaug blew fire everywhere. Bilbo took off the ring Thorin ran in and looked down at all the gold he saw Bilbo come running towards him.

Thorin: Your alive(Breathed relivly as he ran over to him)

Bilbo: Not for long I'm afraid

Thorin: Did you find the Arken Stone?

Bilbo: He's coming

Thorin grabbed his face and kissed him

Thorin: If you didn't find it I don't care you became my true treasure the minute I saw you. You're the only treasure I need, you are my Arken Stone.

They saw Smaug coming Thorin pushed Bilbo behind him all the dwarfs ran in and ran in front of Thorin.

Smaug: You will burn

Thorin: Run(Yelled)

They all ran Smaug blew fire missing them all

Gloin: Come on Bilbo

They all ran into a room then onto a bridge then stopped

Smaug: Flee run for your lives you have nowhere to hide

Everyone ran again

Balin: Bilbo this way come on

Bilbo: Thorin(Yelled)

Thorin stopped Smaug came

Thorin: Follow Balin

Bilbo: Thorin-

Balin: Come on(Grabbed him and pulled him into the cornor)

Thorin ran, jumped, and grabbed onto wire the wire pulled him down and Smaug followed.

Dwalin: Thorin(Yelled worriedly)

Dwalin hit it making the string go back up

Dwalin: Hold on(Yelled)

Thorin went back up as Smaug flew fire everyone ran

Thorin: Go go(Yelled)

They all ran into a room then stopped

Thorin: I never thought I would see you so easily outwitted you grew weak slug.

Everyone lined against the wall as Smaug blew fire the fire lite everything they needed. Bombur grabbed onto a chain.

Thorin: Bilbo up there pull that lever when I say too

Thorin kissed him on the cheek as he ran past Bilbo ran up to it. Smaug came and started towards Bilbo but then noticed Thorin.

Thorin: Now(Yelled)

Bilbo pulled it water came out Dwalin cut some wires making rocks fall on Smaug and Thorin pulled a chain making liquid gold come out. Bilbo ducked as wagon blew towards him Thorin grabbed a wheelbarrow, put it in the gold, and hopped in floating down it. Bilbo screamed as the wall fell apart and he fell landing on the floor.

Thorin: Keep going Bilbo run(Yelled looking back at him)

Bilbo stood up and ran and Smaug went after him Bilbo slide down a wall and Thorin jumped onto a chain. Bilbo kept running as Smaug crashed through the wall a flag landed on Bilbo.

Smaug: You think you can deseve me? You have come from Laketown perhaps it's time I pay them a visit.

Bilbo: No(Whispered)

Bilbo: This isn't their fault wait, you cannot go to lake town(Yelled as he ran out of the flag and towards Smaug)

Smaug: You care about them? Good then you can watch them die

Thorin: Hey, worthless worm I am taking back what you stolen(Standing on rocks and holding onto a chain)

Smaug: You will take nothing from me I am king under the mountain(Walked over to the rocks as Bilbo watched them)

Thorin: This is not your kingdom these are dwarf lands and we will have our revenge.

Thorin pulled the chain rocks broke apart reveling a giant gold stature the chain pulled Thorin away from it. Smaug gazed at the stature the stature melted burying Smaug. Smaug came out of it.

Smaug: Revenge! Revenge! I will show you revenge!

He flew out and flew towards Laketown

Smaug: I am fire I am death

Bilbo: What have we done?(Whispered watching from outside)

Outside the mountain

Ori: What was that?

Bilbo: The dragon it fell I saw it, its dead Smaug is dead

All the dwarfs cheered

A lake not far from Laketown

Tauriel: Don't worry I'll come find you, when the battle starts I'll join you and help fight.

They kissed Kili gave her his stone thanked her for healing him then got in the boat the three dwarfs took off. Not long after Fili, Kili, and Bofur arrived in Erebor and entered the mountain.

Fili: Hello? Anybody?

Bilbo: Hey, hey

Bofur: It's Bilbo he's alive

Bilbo ran over to them they hugged him

In the mountain(Bilbo is sitting on a bench, Laketown people have taken refuge in the Erebor town and Gandalf is with them)

Bilbo pulled out an acorn

Thorin: What's that my love?(Walked up to him)

Bilbo stood up and held out his hand

Bilbo: I picked it up from my garden

Thorin: You cared it all this way?

Bilbo: I was going to plant it in my garden but then I met you. Now I plan on planting it here it will grow just like our love is growing.

They smiled at each other then they kissed

In the mountain(Everyone is getting ready for the war they know is coming)

Bilbo walked into the room the dwarfs were

Thorin: My love come here

Bilbo walked over to him

Thorin: You're going to need this(Holding Mithril)

Thorin: Mithril, It's hard as dragon scales no blade can pierce it(Took off Bilbo's top clothes and put the Mithril on him)

Thorin: It's a gift a token of our love(Squeezed Bilbo's shoulder)

Erober(The battle is beginning, Dain and his dwarfs and Thranduil and his elves are standing in front of the mountain. Thorin and them are standing on the balcony.)

Azog and his orcs arrived everyone heard rumbling

Gandalf: Were-worms(Whispered)

Were-worms started coming out of the ground

Dain: Oh come on

The worms went away

Azog: Come forth my armies

Dain: To battle, to battle sons of Durin

The orcs charged elves, Dain and his dwarfs, Gandalf, and Bilbo fought

Azog: Attack the city

They started attacking the city too Laketown people fought Sigret and Tilda screamed and hide.

Bane: Sigret Tilda(Called)

Bard: Where are my children?

A women: I saw them in the market

Bard: Tilda Sigret(Called)

A giant was going to attack Sigret and Tilda but Bane killed it Bard spotted them.

Tilda: Dad

Tilda screamed as a giant noticed them Bard got in a cart and rolled down the hill.

Bard: Bane Sigret get down

They did Bard crashed into the giant and killed it

Azog: Let these lands run with blood

Thorin and them joined the battle Bilbo put on his ring

Where Thorin and Dwalin are

Bilbo took off his ring and ran over to them

Bilbo: Thorin

Thorin: Bilbo(Said relivly)

Bilbo: You have to leave here now Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watch tower will be completely surrounded there'll be no way out.

Dwalin: That orc scum is in there let's go kill him

Thorin: No that's what he wants, it's a trap(Held him back)

Thorin: Call Fili and Kili bring them back

Dwalin: Thorin are you sure about this?

Thorin: Do it, we'll live to fight another day

They were about to leave then turned around they saw Azog standing on a tower with Fili seized. Thorin and Bilbo gasped worriedly.

Azog: This one dies first then the brother then you Oakenshield. You will die last.(Holding a sword while Fili struggled)

Fili: Go

Thorin shook his head no

Fili: Run(Yelled)

Fili cried in pain as Azog stabbed him in the back Thorin and Bilbo gasped worriedly. As Fili died they cried.

Azog: Here ends your filthy bloodline

He dropped him off the cliff making him land at Kili's feet Azog walked away as Kili ran out of the tower unnoticed.

Thorin: Kili(Yelled worriedly took off running)

Dwalin: Thorin no(Said worriedly ran after him)

Bilbo took out his sword Kili started killing orcs Azog jumped at Thorin and stabbed him through the right hand and pushed him back. Before Azog could cut him he ducked and rolled out of the way they fought Thorin cut him in the right leg. Azog made him fall off the wall and onto the ground orcs started coming towards Bilbo Dwalin ran in front of him and fought with the orcs.

Bolg: Slay them

Tauriel: Kili(Whispered worriedly as she saw him fall off a wall)

Bilbo started throwing rocks at the orcs Tauriel ran inside a building she killed the orcs that came at her Bolg pushed him down, stabbed him threw the right foot, then hit him in the head knocking him out. Azog knocked Thorin onto a lake of ice.

Azog: Go in for the kill

Thorin killed the orcs that went at him

Azog: Finish him

Legoles started shooting the orcs coming at Thorin while Thorin helped kill them.

Tauriel: Kili, Kili(Called)

Kili noticed her

Kili: Tauriel(Called)

Tauriel: Kili(Whispered as she noticed him)

Tauriel cried in pain as Bolg pushed her against a wall Kili killed orcs as he ran towards Tauriel who was fighting Bolg. Bolg knocked her on the ground then seized her by the neck and licked his lips she kicked him she cried in pain as he threw her against a wall and she landed on the ground. Kili jumped on him and killed him an orc knocked Thorin on the ground and was about to kill him but Legoles threw a sword right into his heart killing him. Thorin grabbed the sword pulling it out as the orc fell off the cliff Thorin and Azog fought again.

Legoles: Tauriel(Called)

Thorin stabbed Azog threw the head killing him Bilbo woke up he started to cry in pain as he felt his foot Thorin breathed relivly as he knew the battle was won. Bilbo started hoping down some stairs towards Thorin.

Thorin: Bilbo(Said relivly as Bilbo hopped into his arms and he held him)

Bilbo: Your hand(Said worriedly)

Thorin: Your foot, here sit down sit down(Said worriedly helped him sit)

Thorin ripped part of his shirt and wrapped it around Bilbo's foot

Bilbo: Your turn(Ripped part of his shirt)

He wrapped it around Thorin's hand

Thorin: I love you(Whispered)

Bilbo: I love you too(Whispered)

They kissed then held each other Tauriel and Kili held each other

Inside the mountain(Fili's funeral)

Everyone cried Bilbo held Thorin as he was sitting on the floor crying. The next day Bilbo planted his acorn in Erebor, Thorin and Bilbo were married in front of everyone, and Kili and Tauriel ran off to get married and have their own kingdom. Three days after the wedding the acorn grew into a magnificent tree it remained there forever as a symbol of Bilbo and Thorin's true, deep, beautiful, and real love.

THE END


End file.
